Gaduridan legislative election, 3602
8 | popular_vote1 = 22,043,902 | percentage1 = 38.7% | swing1 = 2.1% | image2 = | leader2 = Teo Ferrero | leader_since2 = 3600 | party2 = Socialist Party (Gaduridos) | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 151 | seats2 = 135 | seat_change2 = 16 | popular_vote2 = 22,023,697 | percentage2 = 38.6% | swing2 = 4.6% | image3 = | leader3 = Constantinou Valenki | leader_since3 = 3594 | party3 = Gaduridan National Congress | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 55 | seats3 = 79 | seat_change3 = 24 | popular_vote3 = 12,876,879 | percentage3 = 22.6% | swing3 = 6.6% | map_image = Congress3602.png | map_size = 300px | map_caption = | title = President | posttitle = Elected President | before_election = Romano V. Rosso | before_party = Socialist Party (Gaduridos) | after_election = Teo Ferrero | after_party = Socialist Party (Gaduridos) | color1 = FF0000 | color2 = E75380 | color3 = 000080}} A legislative election took place in Gaduridos in October 3602 to elect the 350 members of the Gaduridan Congress. The Congress is the supreme legislative assembly of the country. Since the politics of Gaduridos take place within the frames of a presidential system, Congress is independent from the country's head of state and government, the President of the Federal Union. Thus the president is elected separately from, but on the same date as Congress. Background Following the 3596 and 3599 general elections, the Socialist Party and the Gaduridan National Congress had formed coalition governments. The two parties sought to win re-election in 3602, with Socialist leader Teo Ferrero as their ultimate candidate for the presidency. Throughout the past six years, the Conservative Party had been in opposition, and campaigned for a change in government, and for a Conservative president. The election was the third federal electoral test for the PS-GNC majority coalition. Electoral system Federal legislative elections in Gaduridos are held using a system of proportional representation. Political parties or coalitions may field lists of candidates in each of the five states of Gaduridos. In total, there are 350 seats up for grabs in such elections, also from each of the regions. The number of seats allocated to each state is determined based on their population size. States with larger populations send many representatives to Congress, and smaller states send fewer representatives. The states of Gaduridos, listed in alphabetical order, are: *Marligantos *North Vintalli *Pernessia *Salnaeta *South Vintalli Campaign 'Conservatives' Led by Ronald Gates, the Conservative Party campaigned for a change in government. Their fielded candidate for the presidential election Bob Johnson served as a trademark figure throughout the entire campaign. The Conservatives promised to re-introduce the flat tax system, and to relax regulations on big business, that the Socialist-led government had introduced throughout their past years in government. 'Socialists' The Socialist Party, the largest party in the ruling coalition government, focused mainly on taxation and healthcare reform throughout the campaign. Socialist leader and presidential candidate Teo Ferrero pledged to shut down all military bases of foreign nation-states within Gaduridan borders. Futhermore, the PS advocated for the introduction of a womens' quota in the executive boards of big businesses. Environmentalism remained a primary concern of the Socialists also in the 3602 election, with Ferrero campaigning for significant reductions of the country's carbon emissions. The party continued to support the recently introduced progressive tax system, and aimed at raising taxes for the wealthy, while lowering taxes for the working and middle classes. 'National Congress' GNC, the smallest party in the Gaduridan Congress, continued its campaign expressing support for the existing government. Although formerly supporting a free market economy and militaristic policies, the party under the leadership of Constantinou Valenki suprisingly shifted to socialist ideologies but retained its progressive views. They wanted to ensure vigorously to gain more seats not only in the state legislatures but also in the Congress. Participating parties The electoral lists and political parties listed below, are displayed in alphabetical order. Results The 3602 election has been descibed as a victory for the Gaduridan National Congress, who had previously faced a long-term period of decline in federal elections. However, the 3602 election provided the party With 24 new seats, landing on 79 in total. The GNC also secured close to a quarter of the vote, at the expense of both the major parties. Despite their growth, however, they remained far behind the Conservatives and the Socialists, who won 38.7 and 38.6 percent respecively. For the first time in almost a decade, the Conservative Party surpassed the Socialists and seized the position as the largest party. The ruling PS-GNC coalition increased its seat count by 8, landing on 214, against 136 for the opposition Conservatives. Aftermath The leaders of the Gaduridan National Congress expressed enthusiastic satisfaction with the result, and along with the Socialist Party formed a third consecutive coalition government. Socialist Teo Ferrero also expressed satisfaction with the result, after having won the largest relative amount of support for any presidential candidate of the PS. The Conservatives remained in opposition. Category:Elections in Gaduridos